La page cornée
by christigui
Summary: Il était pourtant bien caché... M, Yuri Nami x Robin


_**Disclaimer : Pas a moi, pour le fun.**_

_**Genre : Yuri, Nami x Robin, OS**_

_**Raiting : M, lemon**_

_**Résumé : Il était pourtant bien caché...**_

_**Truc ce malade, je croyais que le Yuri n'aurait pas la cote et pourtant, cette fic est encore lue plus de 10 fois par jours depuis sa publication !**_

_**Merci pour votre soutient et toutes ces review, elles me vont droit au cœur !**_

_**Voici la version rééditée... que j'espère plus fluide.**_

**.**

**« - »**

**.**

**LA PAGE CORNEE**

**.**

**« - »**

**.**

Nami entra dans la cabine quelle partageait avec l'archéologue. Cette dernière était de garde pour la première moitié de la nuit, même si Sanji s'était proposé pour la remplacer une bonne centaine de fois, comme à son habitude. Mais elle avait insisté pour faire sa part du travail.

...C'était sans compter sur le fait que les repas étaient bien meilleurs quand le cuisinier de bord avait dormi quelques heures au lieu d'enchainer deux tours de garde.

Vannée d'une journée pourtant banale, la navigatrice profita d'être seule pour se déshabiller tout en déambulant vers sa couchette. Se blottir sous la couette était sa nouvelle priorité. Elle enfila sa nuisette et se glissa dans son lit froid, se lova contre l'oreiller, et se tourna sur le côté.

Elle n'ouvrit les paupières que quand un bruit venant de l'extérieur la perturba.

_ Tu es certaine de n'avoir besoin de rien ma Robin d'amouuuur ?

_ Merci, mais j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut cook san. Répondit la brune depuis la passerelle tandis que la navigatrice levait les yeux au ciel.

Mais son regard se posa sur une légère anomalie... . Laquelle ? C'est ce qui lui restait a élucider.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans le décor.

Le lit de Robin n'était pas défait, quelques vêtements sur celui-ci... Jusque-là rien d'anormal, alors pourquoi son œil était-il attiré vers...

_ ...Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La rouquine se leva, se dirigea vers la couchette opposée, monta dessus à genoux et observa le mur. Une planche de bois n'était pas droite et pourtant... . La planche en question coulissa et laissa deviner un compartiment secret (surement apparu après une des nombreuses reconstructions d'Usopp). Le Vogue Merry en avait vu des vertes et des pas mures ces temps-ci.

Elle tendit sa main entre le matelas et la planche, coinça sa langue entre ses dents et parvint a saisir quelque chose.

_ Un livre ? ...Qu'est-ce qu'il fait caché ici ?

Elle étudia l'ouvrage. ...Une couverture de cuir brun gravée en relief. «_ Recueil des plus belles légendes érotiques de Grand Line_ ». Des légendes érotiques ? La navigatrice resta interdite. Etait-ce possible que Robin aime ce genre de littérature ?

Curieux de sa part, elle est pourtant si réservée.

Nami ouvrit le livre et en tourna quelques pages.

Un coup d'œil rapide vers la porte, elle se savait tranquille pour un bon moment encore. Elle se releva du lit de son amie et alla s'installer dans le sien avec l'ouvrage entre les mains, alluma la petite lampe à huile et continua de tourner les pages sans vraiment les lire, parcourant juste les grandes lignes. C'est en arrivant à une page cornée plus d'une fois, que sa curiosité fut titillée.

« _La belle bibliothécaire_ ».

Voyons voir « ..._Un beau soir d'été... bla bla bla... _» On tourne la page. « _...Je venais toutes les semaines dans le seul but de voir cette femme avec qui je partageais une véritable passion pour la littérature. Elle travaillait là depuis quelques mois et chaque fois que je lui présentais les ouvrages que je voulais emprunter, nous nous mettions a discuter jusqu'à la fermeture. Résultat, je me présentais devant elle au beau milieu de l'après midi pour profiter de ses conseils avisés. Mais pas ce jour, non, aujourd'hui elle avait quelque chose de différent et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de la regarder, n'osant pas approcher. Ses jambes fines, son décolleté plongeant, ses yeux d'une profondeur infinie et d'un bleu parfait... Zut, elle m'a vu. Je ferme mon livre et me dirige vers elle, essayant de ne pas trop rougir. Elle m'accueille comme d'habitude, avec un sourire et tend la main vers les ouvrages que j'ai consultés._ »

Nami tourna la page, cette histoire n'avait rien de spécial mais il devait y avoir une raison pour être dans un aussi mauvais état. Les pages avaient visiblement étés tournées un paquet de fois. Le papier était abimé alors que le reste de l'ouvrage semblait neuf.

Ce soir-là, la bibliothécaire avait proposé de poursuivre la conversation devant un café après la fermeture, et de leur échange, Nami comprit que l'autre personnage était également une femme. Elle n'aurait pas dût sauter le début. Bon, soit, c'était la première fois qu'elle tombait sur ce genre d'ouvrage et maintenant elle voulait savoir ce qui arrivait à la petite bibliothécaire.

Celle-ci avait amené la visiteuse dans les entrailles de l'édifice, lui faisant découvrir des pièces dans lesquelles des tas de livres attendaient de trouver une place sur les étagères poussiéreuses de l'édifice. La navigatrice ne le vit pas venir, tout comme la narratrice, mais l'archiviste avait coincé le corps de l'autre jeune femme entre deux pilles de bouquins et lui faisait des avances plus que tendancieuses. Quand l'auteur décrivit son état d'émois, Nami ne put que retenir sa respiration et tourna la page avec impatience pour lire la suite...

Le sixième sens de la rouquine s'éveilla, la poignée de la chambre tourna sur elle-même et elle eut tout juste le temps de cacher l'ouvrage que sa colocataire entra dans la pièce.

_ Tu ne dors pas encore, chère navigatrice ?

_ Heu...Non. Non, je, je réfléchissais.

Robin eu l'impression étrange de déranger. Nami n'avait pas osé la regarder et semblait même rougir... . Peut-être avait-elle interrompu quelques activités d'ordre privé ? Elle regretta de ne pas avoir frappé à la porte.

_ Je viens seulement chercher ma couverture, il commence a faire froid dehors.

Elle se saisit de sa couette, sauf que celle-ci était prise entre deux planches de bois et l'archéologue fit très vite le rapprochement. Nami s'en mordit l'intérieur de la joue alors que Robin restait figée sur place, observant le mur.

_ Je... je suis désolée Robin, je ne voulais pas fouiller mais...

_ Si j'avais su que ce genre de lecture te plaisait, je l'aurais mis sur l'étagère avec les autres. Annonça la brune en se retournant vers sa camarade, un petit sourire rassurant sur le visage. ...Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas et je suis contre toute forme de censure, alors lis-le si tu en as envie.

Une petite main poussa entre le mur et Nami, se saisit de l'ouvrage et Robin s'approcha suffisamment pour s'en saisir. Le doigt de la navigatrice était coincé entre deux pages, elle l'ouvrit donc a cet endroit.

_ Tu as commencé par celle-ci ? ...Les autres serons plus à ton goût je pense.

_ La page était cornée. Se justifia-t-elle tandis que l'archéologue survolait quelques lignes. Tu aurais dû me le dire que, ...que tu... préférais les femmes.

L'archéologue s'assit sur le lit de Nami mais ne quitta pas le livre des yeux, puis passa son doigt sur le nom de l'auteur.

_ Tu la connais ?

_ Elle l'a écrite pour moi. Nous nous sommes rencontrées quand je travaillais sous couverture pour le Baroque Works, comme bibliothécaire.

_ ...Oh...

_ Les deux pages pleines qui me décrivent ne t'ont pas mis la puce à l'oreille ?

_ J'ai sauté certains passages. Avoua la rouquine. …J'étais juste curieuse de savoir comment... comment deux femmes pouvaient... ensembles, enfin, rien d'important.

_ Tu as le droit de te poser ce genre de question. Je me suis posées les mêmes il y a bien longtemps.

_ ...Elle a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer pour avoir écrit cette histoire.

_ Quand elle a su qui j'étais, elle a réagi exactement comme les autres. J'ai découvert cet ouvrage l'an passé, ...peut-être a-t-elle été sincère avec moi finalement. Je ne le saurais jamais.

_ J'en suis désolée.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien.

_ Je me suis introduite dans ta vie privée et...

_ Oublie ça. C'est a moi de m'excuser, nous partageons la même cabine, tu pourrais croire que j'ai des vues sur toi maintenant. Sourit Robin de son air habituel avant de se lever. Je ferais mieux de retourner à mon poste. Je te laisse libre de choisir si tu veux poursuivre ta lecture, ou pas. Après tout, la curiosité est un vilain défaut qu'il ne faut pas réprimer.

« - »

Quelques heures plus tard.

Robin souhaita une bonne nuit à Sanji. Le jeune homme était plus que ravi d'avoir été réveillé par sa mellorine (même si ce n'était que d'un bras éclos sur son hamac) et prit le relais de la garde.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle commença par jeter un coup d'œil à la navigatrice. Lumière éteinte, tournée vers le mur, la jeune femme semblait dormir.

Le livre était posé sur le chevet de sa propriétaire et elle s'avança pour l'effleurer du bout des doigts avant de s'assoir sur son lit.

Un bras poussa sur le matelas de la fouineuse et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules. Quelques secondes plus tard, dans un demi-sourire, Robin parla à voix basse.

_ Je sais que tu ne dors pas. D'habitude tu te blotties dans ton lit quand je te couvre pour que tu ne prennes pas froid.

Doucement, Nami se retourna pour faire face à sa colocataire. Un peu gênée d'avoir été découverte.

_ La fin t'a plu ?

_ Je ne l'ai pas lue. Avoua la rouquine, la tête encore sur l'oreiller.

_ Pourquoi cela ?

_ Cette histoire, c'est ….c'est entre elle et toi. Je sais que je suis une experte en vol de pirates, mais je ne voulais pas te voler tes souvenirs.

Cette attention toucha l'archéologue qui ne sut quoi répondre.

_ ...Robin ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu l'aimes encore ?

_ Non, aujourd'hui je n'en garde qu'un souvenir agréable.

_ Et, ...tu as connu d'autres femmes ?

_ Quelques-unes.

_ C'est comment ? Demanda la plus jeune des deux en se mettant sur un coude.

_ Veux-tu parler d'amour ou de sexe, ma chère navigatrice ?

Prise au dépourvu, Nami rougit. Robin se leva et vint s'assoir près de sa nakama, une jambe fléchie sur le matelas, tournée vers elle.

_ Tu l'aurais su si tu avais poursuivi ta lecture, mais pour satisfaire ta curiosité, sache que les deux se sont fait tout naturellement.

_ Et c'est mieux qu'avec un homme ?

_ C'est différent.

_ Pfff, tu réponds toujours de manière évasive, c'est agaçant ! Bouda soudainement Nami.

Comme elle faisait la moue en regardant de l'autre côté de la chambre, Robin ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela attendrissant et sourit dans le vide avant de se pencher vers son amie pour capturer ses lèvres.

Le souffle coupé, Nami écarquilla les yeux et les cligna a trois reprises. Dès qu'elle se détendit, elle sentit les lèvres de la brune se mouvoir sur les siennes. Robin releva le visage de la rouquine d'une main, sans cesser d'espérer une réponse à ce baiser. Elle captura sa lèvre inférieure des siennes, la tira, la libéra, puis passa sa langue sur celle-ci avec une douceur insoupçonnée.

Le cœur de la plus jeune battait a tout rompre et elle commençait a manquer cruellement d'oxygène. Prendre une grande bouffée d'air ne fit qu'aggraver la situation et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle retourna son baiser à sa nakama.

Timidement, elle s'ouvrait à cet échange tendre et électrisant. Leurs lèvres jouèrent ensembles comme si elles s'étaient toujours connues et c'est tout naturellement que leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin.

Comme enivrée, la navigatrice saisit le visage de l'archéologue, glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les entraina jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête. Un gémissement étouffé lui échappa et c'est front contre front qu'elles reprirent leur respiration.

_ Tu vois, c'est différent.

Nami eu à peine le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que Robin se leva pour rejoindre sa couchette.

Elle lui saisit la main, comme un réflexe.

Le geste surprit son ainée, mais elle préféra ne pas regarder dans sa direction.

_ Attends... Je... . Bafouilla Nami qui ne savait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir, ni même pourquoi elle avait retenu son amie.

_ Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû.

_ Non, je... . Reste, s'il te plaît.

Osant enfin tourner son visage vers celui de la rousse dont la couverture ne cachait plus grand chose de ses jambes, Robin prit un air triste.

_ Je ne veux plus être une simple expérience.

Nami ne lâcha pas sa main. Elle ne savait pas où elle mettait les pieds mais il était hors de question que cette sensation d'excitation quitte son corps maintenant qu'elle s'y était installée. Elle se redressa, se mit à genoux et d'un simple regard, fit comprendre a l'archéologue qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de jouer avec ses sentiments.

_ Je sais qui tu es Robin. Tu es ma nakama.

La brune passa le revers de ses doigts sur la joue de son amie et l'interrogea une dernière fois du regard.

_ Reste, s'il te plaît. Répéta Nami, dans un murmure qui fit fondre la plus âgée des deux femmes.

Les genoux et les orteils encrés dans le matelas, Nami se redressa pour se saisir des lèvres à sa portée, et cette fois, personne n'eut a se faire prier pour approfondir le baiser. Se laissant enfin aller, l'archéologue se pencha vers son amie et leurs mains se posèrent sur le corps de l'autre, allant et venant du bas de leurs dos jusqu'à leurs nuques.

Robin s'avança et posa un genoux entre ceux de Nami, l'obligeant a reculer, comme pour l'assoir sur ses talons. C'est ce qu'elle aurait fait si la cuisse de la plus expérimentée ne s'était pas davantage avancée entre ses jambes écartées. La plus jeune agissait comme elle naviguait, à l'instinct, et force est de constater qu'elle n'avait rien a envier à l'expérience. Elle se cambra, pleine de désir, le long du corps de son amie.

Leurs lèvres décidées à ne pas se quitter, elles mouvaient leurs bassins de manière parfaitement synchrone, se frottant agréablement l'une contre l'autre. De légers gémissements s'échappèrent, et la respiration de Nami gagna en profondeur quand une main remonta sur son flanc jusqu'à se saisir fermement d'un sein par-dessus sa nuisette. Robin se pencha pour embrasser le haut du décolleté de la rouquine qui elle, chercha de l'air en hauteur.

Prises d'une envie grandissante, la nuisette fut tirée de droite et de gauche jusqu'à se décoincer, puis fut passée par-dessus la tête de la jeune femme. Elle oublia vite sa nudité quand L'archéologue l'allongea en arrière, la suivant de près. Leurs langues, leurs lèvres, leurs bras et leurs jambes s'emmêlant dans un ballet sensuel, découvrant leurs points sensibles sous des caresses de plus en plus intimes.

Nami fit glisser la fermeture éclair de la veste de Robin et la descendit sur ses épaules tandis que quelques mains poussèrent sur le matelas et entreprirent de défaire le pantalon noir de la brune pour le jeter au loin.

_ Si tu as le moindre doute, ma belle navigatrice... . Commença Robin en replaçant une mèche de cheveux orangée derrière une oreille sensible à ce genre de caresse.

Mais Nami chercha a capter son regard pour prouver sa franchise.

_ Si j'en ai eu, ils se sont envolés depuis un moment.

Elles s'embrassèrent encore... .

Hypnotisées par les petits bruits humides qui accompagnaient leurs plaintes, la brune se laissa glisser sur le côté, et posa sa main sur la poitrine de sa partenaire. Elle poursuivit sa route jusqu'à son estomac, puis son ventre qui se contracta involontairement. Elle passa le bout de ses ongles sous la culotte de Nami avant de renoncer.

Une remarque d'insatisfaction la fit sourire, elle poursuivit donc ses caresses par-dessus le sous-vêtement.

L'archéologue ne fut pas surprise de trouver la pièce de tissus déjà humide. Nami haleta un peu plus fort et Robin dut lui imposer le silence avec ses lèvres. Elles n'étaient pas seules à bord, et ça aurait été très embarrassant que le reste de l'équipage accourt maintenant dans leurs direction.

Nami tacha de réprimer ses soupirs, mais mieux elle y parvenait, plus insistante se faisait Robin. Sa cuisse libre se fléchit et s'écarta d'elle-même, laissant un meilleur accès à sa partenaire.

C'est en l'embrassant le long de sa carotide, que cette dernière se décida a glisser ses doigts sous la petite culotte de coton rose.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Cria Nami en retenant le poignet de la brune.

_ Shuttt... . Chuchota l'archéologue en souriant contre la peau blanche de sa nakama.

Elle la regarda se tordre de plaisir sous ses caresses, jusqu'au moment où elle lâcha son bras pour ne plus la retenir. Passant de son bouton rosé à une région plus humide, Robin s'appliqua à la caresser au rythme de ses gémissements étouffés, s'émerveillant des réactions de sa partenaire, de ses joues rougissantes et de ses soupirs saccadés.

Délaissant sa bouche et sa gorge, elle descendit jusqu'à un sein qu'elle mordilla doucement avant d'en suçoter la pointe, puis le titiller de sa langue. Nami se cambra et au même instant, sentit que quelque chose s'insinuait en elle. Quelque chose de doux, quelque chose de fin, quelque chose de furtif... elle poussa un grognement aigu, elle en voulait plus. Un deuxième intrus accompagna l'inquisiteur et la fit davantage réagir, devenant de plus en plus moite à mesure qu'elle retenait ses gémissements.

L'archéologue se repositionna au-dessus de Nami, entre ses jambes et suivit une ligne imaginaire avec ses lèvres... enfin ligne, disons plutôt de nombreux détours, s'attardant sur les quelques régions qui la faisait se tortiller sous elle.

La main aventureuse quitta sa tanière, au grand dam de la plus jeune qui ne se trouvait qu'à un doigt de l'ultime plaisir, sans mauvais jeux de mot. Mais quand elle regarda plus bas et vit sa partenaire à genou devant elle, tirer sur sa culotte, la passant le long de ses jambes avant de lui écarter les cuisses pour mieux observer de près son intimité, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça c'est...

Mais Robin posa son doigt sur le clitoris encore en éveil et s'amusa de la réaction immédiate de la rousse incapable d'argumenter davantage. Elle avança ses lèvres vers la chair luisante de plaisir et gouta enfin au nectar de sa camarade. Depuis le temps qu'elle avait rejoint l'équipage, elle en avait presque oublié la douceur d'un sexe féminin.

Son autre main remonta sur le ventre de Nami et elle se dit qu'il était grand temps de lui expliquer le pourquoi de son apparition dans un recueil de _légendes_ érotiques.

Des mains poussèrent tout autour du matelas. Deux d'entre-elles trouvèrent la poitrine de Nami, deux autres la tenaient par les hanches, bien à plat, et deux autres encore caressaient ses cuisses. La seule chose dont la navigatrice ne se rendit pas compte, c'est de la petite dernière qui avait descendu le sous-vêtement de Robin et qui entrait en elle deux doigts arqués, tout en la chatouillant du pouce. Elle haleta contre les lèvres rougies et gonflées de Nami, appréciant son goût et respirant son parfum.

Les bras relevés, encadrant son visage, les épaules dans l'oreiller et les orteils tendus vers le plafond, la navigatrice se laissa porter. Robin s'appliqua à tourmenter le bout de chair sensible de la pointe de sa langue et intensifia le mouvement qui entrait et sortait d'elle, paume vers le haut. Quand elle sentit les cuisses de cette dernière se contracter, sa voix faible s'étrangler et que son visage fut si humide qu'elle allait sans soucis de pudeur sur l'intimité de sa confidente, elle entreprit de calmer les choses. Juste le temps de remonter vers elle, laissant une trainée moite sur sa peau surchauffée, l'embrassant par endroit... puis arriva a hauteur de son visage.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice et tendre avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, sous des caresses qui devinrent rapidement anarchiques. Le désir qui les animait un peu plus tôt ne tarda pas a refaire surface et les petites travailleuses au doigté habile reprirent leur ouvrage. Nami appliqua fermement ses lèvres contre l'épaule de l'archéologue pour ne pas hurler et la serra aussi fort que possible dans ses bras, se raccrochant a elle comme a une bouée de sauvetage. Les cuisses enchevêtrées, elles intensifièrent leur contact.

La fin était proche, si proche...

_ Je... Robin, je vais... . Supplia Nami en poussant les hanches vers le bas, provoquant une poussée plus forte.

_ ...Viens... . Réussit a articuler l'archéologue entre deux plaintes étouffées dans l'oreiller, au ceux du cou de sa partenaire.

La main droite de l'une trouva la main gauche de l'autre, et, paume contre paume, elles se laissèrent enfin submerger par une vague de chaleur, se mettant a trembler de tout leurs corps. La rouquine cria son plaisir dans le cou de Robin qui avait su rester silencieuse, mais n'en était pas moins retournée.

Un long moment fut nécessaire pour réaliser ce qui venait de leur arriver. Les lèvres entrouvertes de Nami contre l'épaule de Robin laissèrent filer sur sa peau un air brulant mais exquis. L'archéologue retomba sur le corps de la jeune femme et des dizaines de pétales roses sublimèrent l'instant présent, s'éparpillant sur leurs peaux nues et sensibles avant de disparaître pour toujours.

La femme légendaire sourit contre la tempe de sa nakama. Nami tourna la tête vers elle. Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes, ne revenant toujours pas de ce qui venait d'arriver puis échangèrent un baiser apaisé, doux et plein de tendresse, passant encore ci et là la main sur leurs corps en sueur.

_ Tu es... surprenante.

_ Toi aussi, ma douce navigatrice... . Sourit Robin, alors qu'un dernier frisson parcourait son être et que la couverture remontait sur son dos pour les tenir au chaud.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Dortoir adjacent.

Se balançant tranquillement dans son hamac, Luffy souriait sous son chapeau de paille incliné sur son visage.

Zoro était assis en tailleurs, la mâchoire pendante en mode 'bug', incapable de bouger.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Usopp qui tremblait de tout son corps, visiblement en état de choc.

Chopper avait dépassé ce stade, ses yeux, d'un blanc vitreux, semblaient éteints.

Et Sanji... . Sanji était le seul a n'avoir aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer.

Dommage pour lui.

**.**

**« - »**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**« - »**

**.**

_**En espérant vous avoir un minimum divertit,**_

_**à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**_


End file.
